Most marketplace transactions involve consumers selecting specific goods or services to purchase from a vendor. However, some consumers desire transactions where the vendor selects the particular goods or services that are to be provided on behalf of the consumer. Currently, most systems that enable consumers to purchase vendor selected goods or services use human curation to identify the collection of goods or services that are to be provided to the consumers. However, providing human curated goods or services that are specifically tailored to individual users is difficult to implement and manage on a large scale.
Additionally, while some current systems use algorithms to select goods or services for consumers, because of security constraints associated with protecting customer information, these systems are narrowly tailored to only select goods or services from a specific subset of goods or services (i.e., items of clothing, books, bottles of wine, etc.) and from a single marketplace platform. That is, to prevent consumer information from being exposed, current algorithmic systems are tightly designed to provide customized selections from a predetermined catalogue of goods or services provided by a marketplace platform.